Always there
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Raven is pregnant with Robin's baby this is the third seaqule to Teen Titans and Saw and Teen Titans and scream what may happen through Raven adn Robin?
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Teen Titans but I do own** **Juila**.

After the titans Cyborg has died after the scream ghost killed him Ethan is with Starfire but not in the titans tower BeastBoy was with Teara and Robin was finaly with Raven and Juila is now with them.

"hi Juila how's it going?" asked Robin.

"yo Robin and pertty good why are you not so happy?" asked Juila.

"well because my wife Raven is sick and she's acting weird I don't know why" said Robin "well I'll keep an eye on her" said Juila "thanks Juila you are a good friend" said Robin "no big deal Robin" said Juila.

In the bathroom

"Raven are you ok?" asked Robin seeing her on the bathroom floor "Robin I'm late" said Raven "so what does that mean?" asked Robin "Robin this maybe possible but I might be pregnant" said Raven "ok so I'll tell that to Juila and you go back to bed" said Robin as he felt the bathroom.

In the livingroom

"Robin you're back so fast what was happening?" asked Juila "Raven said that she might be pregnant" said Robin Juila fainted on the couch "Juila don't fall over like that you scared me that Raven is pregnant it's not bad" said Robin helping Juila up.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2!**

Raven was 1 month pregnant after finding out she then saw Starfire with Ethan at the door "Starfire Ethan it has been along time how are you?" asked Raven.

"I had a new baby and his name is Emmet" said Starfire showing the baby to Raven "aaww he is so cute Emmet looks like his father and he has your eyes Star and you know what I'm having a baby" said Raven "how far are you?" asked Ethan "a month" replied Raven.

"and what do you hope for?" asked Starfire "I hope it's a girl and she will or might look me or Robin" said Raven "oh and Raven I hope the little girl or boy has your eyes Raven" said Starfire well we can't tell until a few months" said Raven "but you said it was a.." said Starfire "I know but that was my guess" said Raven.

"wow Raven we're so happy for you is Robin happy too?" asked Ethan "yes and so is Julia" said Raven.

"yes we've seen Julia a couple times and is Terra pregnant too?" asked Ethan "yes she is 3 months pregnant so we are 2 months apart on our prenancy" said Raven.

"well we must be off" said Ethan "oh Starfire one more thing how old is Emmet?" asked Raven "he is only 4 months old" said Starfire "oh I see so bye Ethan bey Starfire see you people later" said Raven as her friends lefted.

Few hours later

"so Raven I heard that Starfire and Ethan came here while I was gone so how are you?" asked Robin coming in to Raven's room "ok" said Raven.

"Raven are you ok?" asked Robin "yes I'm ok its these mood swings I might be having" said Raven "oh I see" said Robin.

"so are you happy?" asked Raven "oh yes Raven you bet I am" said Robin as he kissed his wife on the lips.

2 days later

"Julia where did you put my books?" asked Raven "I put them in your room Raven" said Julia "ok just wondering" said Raven.

"so Raven want to do what we used to do?" asked Terra "no no it's ok I'm just.." said Raven as Terra pushed Raven off the bed "Terra you could have hurt my baby" said Raven "well you asked for it" gigled Terra then Raven jumped on Terra and they were laughing.

"girls in bed" said Julia "ok we are" said Terra as she and Raven got into bed.

But then Raven and Terra were gigling "girls it's 10:00 you should be asleep now" said Beastboy from next door to Raven's room "sorry" said Terra.

Next mroning

Terra was watching Ice age until Raven saw her on the couch "Terra come here" said Raven as Terra's movie was over and Terra turned the TV off "yes Raven?" asked Terra "hey Terra let's put the song on when Robin, Beastboy, and Julia comes it's Electric" said Raven as the rest of their friends came the song was on.

"yeah go Raven" said Terra watching Raven dance flying "come on Terra try it" said Raven as Terra joined the fun "ohh woah ohh" said Raven singing to the music.

The music was too loud and Raven and Terra could not hear Julia so Julia pause the music "sorry girls for the music paused" said Julia "that is ok sorry we did not hear you" said Raven "we were dance flying" said Terra as she and Raven came back down.

"we saw you we have the titans east taking over with us and there is trouble the hive is attacking the mall so Starfire is ok where is wants to be so Beastboy is going with them so Raven me and Julia are staying with you and Terra" said Robin "ok where is Beastboy?" asked Terra.

"with the titans east" said Robin "ok all I needed to know" said Terra.

"oh Terra I've got a silly thing come her" said Raven (Raven whispearing) then Terra and Raven brust out laughing "oh god Raven that's not funny that's stupid" said Terra "I know it is" said Raven.

"so is that stupid is you with nothing in your hands thinking it's nothing and you saw that it was something you were hidding away from me?" asked Raven "like yeah" said Terra.

"oh god if Robin hears this he will kill both us" said Raven "I don't think that will happen" said Terra "yeah I was kidding" said Raven.

"Beastboy might beat me up for that" said Terra "that will never happen Terra" said Raven as the two girls kept laughing "what is so funny?" asked Robin as he came in the living room "oh Robin that is something that is none of your busisnes" said Raven "come on Raven tell me" said Robin "ok we're talking about girl things" said Raven "ok all you girls need to know I'm out in the garden so Julia is in her room if you need her or me" said Robin "ok see you Robin" said Raven.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 what will happen next?**

Raven was 2 months pregnant and Terra was 4 months pregnant and she was getting bigger.

Raven came down stairs with Julia Terra, Beast boy and Robin were on the TV watching shows "guys we have some one else is pregnant too" said Julia "who is it?" asked Beast boy "I hope Starfire is not knock up again she just had Emmet" said Robin "no Robin I know who is knocked up Jinx is" said Julia "oh I know she was our foe for years" said Robin.

"yes and Kid flash is letting her stay through her pregnancy as he goes away" said Julia "oh yeah I missed her" said Terra "how far is she?" asked Raven "3 months" said Julia "ok so when is she coming?" asked Robin.

"any minute now" said Julia.

Few hours later

Jinx was here at the titans tower for a few hours and Julia got things ready.

"so Julia" said Raven "yes Raven is something wrong?" asked Julia "well Terra just tolled me that her baby is a girl but she looks like Beast boy" said Raven and Julia fainted again "Julia don't fall like that" said Raven again helping her up "oh Raven I'm just more happy then ever" said Julia "ok I fought you fainted because of that what I tolled you" said Raven.

3 days later

Raven was now eating alot so Robin was keeping his eye on her pregnancy "so Raven I'm guessing what is the baby going to be?" asked Robin "well I think it's a girl that I hope she looks like me" said Raven "well I'n hoping for a boy that looks like me" said Robin "well we can't tell so I wonder if the baby will look like me or you Robin?" asked Raven "well maybe when the baby's born we'll find out" said Robin.

Then Terra came into the room "Robin there is Slade he wants my baby" said Terra as tears came down her eyes "ok Terra you stay with Raven and Jinx I'll get Beast boy and the titans east so stay safe" said Robin.

The fight of Slade has began "I want Terra's child" said Slade "you will not" said Beast boy as he turned into a tiger and pumled him to the ground "and you want some one else too?" asked Robin "yes I want Raven and her child" said Slade "no I won't let you near my pregnant wife or our baby and you will die" said Robin as he throwed Slade until he was gone.

"well what if Slade comes back?" asked Bumble bee "well we will kill him once in for all" said Robin.

Back in the titans tower

"Raven are you ok?" asked Robin "yes I am Slade did not get in here" said Raven "that's good where's Jinx?" asked Robin "oh Jinx is now with the hive school so our help isn't needed" said Julia "you mean she lefted?" asked Terra "yes" said Julia "ok just asking that's all" said Robin.

"so why does Slade wants our children?" asked Raven "I have no idea but we will track him down" said Robin.

"oh my god" said Terra "what what is it Terra?" asked Julia "the baby is kicking Beastboy, Julia everyone feel this" said Terra as the rest of the titans felt Terra's baby.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 enjoy and rewiew.**

Terra was 9 months pregnant Raven was 7 months pregnant and Jinx with the hive is 8 months pregnant.

Beastboy with the titans east were fighting Slade and some other bad guys but Robin and Julia was at the tower with Terra and Raven.

"so Terra how's the wieght?" asked Raven "well pretty good" said Terra "ouch my back is hurting me" said Raven "so Raven what is the baby a boy or a girl?" asked Terra "me and Robin are not sure yet but we picked names for the baby" said Raven.

"ok, what are they?" asked Terra "well if our baby was a boy Robin was thinking of the name that he tolled me was Robin after him" said Raven "that's a nice name and I hope he looks like him too" gigled Terra Raven laughed at that "and he will met a girl of his dreams" said Raven.

"but what if it is a girl?" asked Terra "than I'm not telling Robin but I have a girl name" said Raven "what is it?" asked Terra "well if our baby was a girl I did not tell Robin but I can tell you but do not tell Robin the name I chose was Rosalie" said Raven "That's a beautiful name and I hope she looks like you" said Terra.

"yeah I hope so too" said Raven until Terra felt water coming out of her "Raven.." Terra groan "Terra what's wrong?" asked Raven rushing to her.

"Raven I think my water broke OW!" said Terra in pain "ok stay clam ROBIN!" yelled Raven as Robin came in the living room "Raven what's wrong?" asked Robin "Terra's in labor get Julia now" said Raven helping Terra up.

Julia with Robin then came down stairs "Terra are you ok?" asked Julia "no this baby wants to see me now" said Terra as the pain made her screamed.

"Ok Julia we have to get Terra in to her room" said Robin as Raven adn Julia helped Terra into her room.

In Terra's room

"aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!, god!" screamed Terra "it's ok Terra you're ok" said Raven "I'm going to kill Beastboy for doing this to me!" yelled Terra as she pushed.

"ok, Terra relax I'm here all of us are so you need to do what I tell you" said Julia.

2 hours later

"ok Terra I see the head you'll be a mom soon when it's born" said Julia "AGH! Raven the baby is almost born and I'm scared" siad Terra with tears "I know you are" said Raven Robin rubbed Terra's back to keep her clam.

At Slade fight scene

Beastboy then pushed Slade off and into the water and the shark killed him "I like it when you Slade are dead" said Beastboy as he felw to the titans tower.

When Beastboy got in the tower he could her Terra's labor scream "TERRA! I'M COMMING!" shouted Beastboy as he ran in then Robin showed up.

"Beastboy we're getting close" said Robin "Slade is dead" said Beastboy "that's good" said Robin until crying was heard Beastboy heard it so he came in to see Terra.

Terra looked at her husband smiling and crying at the same time hold her baby girl that looked like Beastboy be she had Terra's blonde hair and her bluse eyes.

"she is perfcet Terra" said Beastboy "I have a great name her titan name is Beastgirl and her real name is Syd" said Terra "I love that name" said Beastboy hugging her.

3 days later

Terra's new daughter has joined with the Teen Titans.

end of chapter 4


End file.
